The Morning After
by Littlemiss260
Summary: Assuming that Klaine is one of the couples who spends the night at the Hotel, this is the morning after. This is my first fanfic, give it a try, you might actually like it. One-shot.


I woke up to a sight I thought I'd never get to see again. The sun shining on Kurt's pale and soft skin, his light breathing on my chest where his head laid... He was simply _gorgeous_. To be honest, I wouldn't be able to tell you how it got to this but I do know I have, and hopefully he did too, spent the greatest night of my life. I don't wanna wake him up. I am terribly scared he didn't mean it, that he'll regret what happened, I have been dreaming of this reunion ever since I went and told him the truth in New York. And now here we are, after singing a duet, like we used to, at the wedding. Making out in his car wasn't really planned but I don't regret a second of what happened between Kurt and I since he came back to Lima. Even if we get back together, and I terribly hope he wants to, Kurt's gonna have to go back to New-York eventually and I don't wanna have to say goodbye again. Last time was too hard. Kurt's eyelashes fluttered slowly and then his beautiful blue orbs were looking up to me. -Hey, he whispered sweetly. -Hey, are you okay ? -I'm perfect. He smiled shyly at me and in that moment I swear I believed everything would be perfect in the world again. -Don't you... I mean, do you... you... I was rambling, that's not good. Thankfully, Kurt interrupted me calmly. -Hey relax, what's wrong ? Are _you _okay ? -I'm great, I'm great. I'm just wondering what you're thinking. -What do you mean, sweetheart ? -Have you really forgiven me ? Or is it just cause you had enough of- -Baby, please stop. You're thinking too much. -... I can't help it, I finally admitted, a bit ashamed. -I know, Kurt chuckled fondly, I still think it's adorable, you know. I stared at him, dumbfounded. -I still think _you're _adorable, he continued, whispering. I was still a bit fazed by his admission but then Kurt proceed to press lingering kisses down my neck and I felt my heart burst from happiness. -I love you, Kurt. -I love you, too. He said without missing a beat, pressing a swift kiss to my cheek and laying back down on my chest. My hand automatically went to hair and started caressing his soft locks. -I missed you so bad. And there I go getting emotional and ruin everything. Kurt lifted his head and rested it on his hands to look into my eyes. I was surprised to see his eyes look glassy and wet as well. -Hey come on, it's okay, we're fine. Everything is fine now. I mean, I know we still have a lot to talk about, like the fact that we need to be more open to each other and I still need to apologize- -No, Kurt, don't- - But I do need to ! I thought about it a lot you know, hell it was all I could think about. I realized I hadn't been treating you right and that I'd broken my promises. For a while I wondered if what you did was my fault, he ended up whispering. -Oh god, Kurt. I'm so sorry, I never meant to make you feel this way. You do know you're wrong now, don't you ? -Do I, tho ? I know I haven't been the perfect picture boyfriend but I didn't realize I would lose you to another guy... -You didn't, you never did. What happened with that guy... It meant nothing, _he _meant nothing. And even if it had came to grow into something... _more, _I said embarassed, and I feel weird just thinking about that, I could never love anyone else the way I love you, honey. Never. Kurt smiled a little. -Me neither. I tried to move on... when I was still angry, but I can't, there's no moving on from you. You are _it _for me_._ _-_You're my soulmate. -And you are mine. Kurt kissed me passionately, saying all the things we were thinking but didn't know how to express into that one kiss. He cradled my head gently into his hands, and rubbed his thumbs against my cheeks lovingly. Kurt slowly removed his hands and laid back againt the fluffy pillows of the white hotel room. I leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on his nose before breaking to comfortable silence. -So, hm... are we, like, good ? I said awkwardly and desperate for a positive answer. Kurt laughed slightly at my discomfort, and smiled like I love seeing him do, a smile so big his teeth start to show and make his eyes wrinkle in the corners. Oh, how I'd missed his adorable giggles and gorgeous smile. -We're more than good. And I know it might take a while to get back to the way we were but I'm more than willing to give it a shot. I've tasted life without you and I don't want it. -Can I ask you something ? Blaine asked nervously. -Anything. -Have I earned your trust back ? Because if I haven't you know I'l do anything to make you see that you can trust me again... -I... I believe that you won't do it again, baby, but as heavenly as being here with you, in this bed with nothing to do but admiring your sheer perfection , I have to get back to New-York... and soon. Kurt bit his lip as he realized that he'd have to be back in New-York in less than two days, leaving Blaine once again. Blaine circled his arms around Kurt's waist and brought their chests close together. He leaned in and kissed Kurt's bottom lip and until Kurt let go of it with his teeth. -I know that, Kurt. But like you said, we are gonna have a serious talk, but not right this minute cause I'm really comfy, we're gonna figure out what we gotta change and what we need to do better so we don't make the same mistakes. Okay ? -Okay, Kurt smiled. -I lost you once, Kurt. I won't do it a second time. This time is forever. -Forever ? -Forever. Blaine said determinedly. -I like that... _Forever_. 


End file.
